Tissue Box
BE EDITED SOS 1 - "Horse Playing Comedy!" Glasses decided to try and knock Tissue Box off the platform by using a Watermelon. Tissue Box dies from the impact of the heavy fruit (Glasses succeeds In her plan of) and was eliminated from the challenge. SOS 2 - "Pillow Warrior!" (No major role/ did nothing on screen) SOS 3A - "Scared to the Pits!" Tissue Box hid In a mansion with Ice Cream, Glasses, Badge, Mirror & Facebook. SOS 3B - "An Unknown Contest" Bushy killed Tissue Box & Ice Cream, which then eliminated the two from the contest. SOS 4 - "Recommended Retardedness" (No screen-time in the intro & elimination) SOS 5A - "Awesomeness Achieved" (no screen-time) SOS 5B - "The Big close of 2014" Tissue Box became very impatient & asked Glue If the challenge can proceed. SOS 6 - "Intel's Internet Abilities" -Yolo Cup says some interesting things to Tissue Box, Pumpkin & Glasses. After that, Tissue Box, compliments him by saying, "Wow! You know a lot!!" -Tissue Box sulked when she received the least amount of likes to win a prize & Water then jokingly mocks her by saying, "Are you mad? or Naw?" (That quote was a reference to the catchphrase, "Are you mad? Or Naw?" which was very popular between 2013 - 2015/16.) -While running to the finish line, Power Tiles teases/annoys Tissue Box by saying she will never win the contest. TB then stops in her tracks and replies by stating that she will beat him no matter what. Power Tiles doubts this and says, "How so?". Tissue Box lifts her foot that is a few inches away from her and slowly places her foot on the finish line. Power Tiles was pretty skeptical towards TB, thinking that she can't win the challenge; so he didn't do anything or try to touch or pass the finish line before she did. Others were trying to catch up, but she was the first one to pass the finish line. A minute or 2 later, she feels glad that she has won for her team. (The Electrifying Lightning Bolts) SOS 7Aa - "Tidal Wave Anniversary" -Balloon complains about (evil) Badge being a co-host. Tissue Box adds on by saying that's unfair. Glue (Who was still possessed by Gufu Cookie at the time) yells at her and tells her to shut up, along with saying that he's getting paid for what he is doing. Tissue Box just makes a derpy face after that. -Tissue Box asked If Airplane (Special guest/ temporary co-host/ judge) lived In Georgia (A state In the USA). Glue (Who was still possessed by Gufu Cookie at the time) replies with a smart remark and calls her stupid. Some contestants looked shocked and/or afraid. SOS 7Ab - "Tidal Wave Anniversary" (evil) Badge gave Tissue Box a Win Token since, she won for her team In the previous episode. This made TB happy. -Seconds later, Glue (Still possessed) says that Badge will go first in the surfing challenge against Pen & Blueberry. Badge kills Evil Badge and reminds Glue that she will be going with Tissue Box (Since 2 people from each team had to go at a time). TV says that she (Badge) Is correct. SOS 7B - "Shreding Waves" -After Tissue Box, Badge, Pen & Blueberry begin surfing, TB told Badge that everyone heard about her being kidnapped and Glue & Soda did nothing about It. She asked Badge If she was Ok. (Tissue Box was very concerned) Badge was still a little stressed out about her being held hostage and hesitantly says she does not want to talk about it. -Due to the currents of Badge & TB's surfboard, this resulted In a Tidal Wave that was also due to the movement of their board and the pace of how they were going. The Tidal wave made Pen and Blueberry fall off their surfboard. The Tidal wave was heading towards the dock (Where Glue and TV were). TV asked Glue (Still possessed) If he can see the contestants & when Glue zoomed In with the binoculars, he noticed that the tidal wave was heading towards them at a rapid pace. Badge screamed like a maniac (And eventually developing Cymophobia) when her and TB hit the dock. This resulted In an explosion bruising TV (Who was on fire and had cracks on his screen) & made Glue temporarily pass out. However, Airplane loved Badge & TB's surfing, so they were given a good score. (17/20) SOS 8 - "Japanese Horror / 日本のホラー" -After the intro, Tissue Box was hanging out with Lighter, Tune & Tanooki Leaf. Water and Facebook approached them; then, Water tried to get the group's attention. Despite them already listening to Water, she yells at them by saying, "Why aren't you listening to me?!" (With her bad grammar) This annoys Tissue Box and replies with her saying, "What is your problem..?" feeling a little agitated. -Later on, Brick (Special guest/ Host for the challenge) was talking about the challenge stating that It will be explained once the two teams go into their respective chambers. Tissue Box says that Brock's statement sounds vague. Brick told her to trust him, saying that It does not sound vague. -Tissue Box told the remaining contestants that didn't pass the finish line (The Electrifying Lightning Bolts>>Chip & Facebook) + (The Yummy Ice Cream>>Folder & Tune) hurry up; since they were taking so long. However, she was possibly only talking to her teammates that didn't finish the challenge. (i.e. Chip & Facebook) If this is true, she only said "Hurry up" because she wants her to team to win and be safe from elimination. SOS 9 - "Northern Italy's National Anthem" -Tissue Box walks up to Facebook who Is sitting near the edge of a ridge. She then asks her what she Is doing. Facebook says she's thinking about how she would use the show's grand prize If she won the season. She goes on by saying that the show's grand prize is a once in a lifetime opportunity. TB looks concerned as Facebook sounded depressed and puzzled. Facebook asks TB If she understands and TB says yeah In a curious manner. Facebook then thanks TB. -During the elimination, when the prize votes were revealed, Tissue Box Is shocked that Water got so many likes. Since Water was good friends with TB, she gave up her prize for Tissue Box. Her prize was either a space suit (Which may have something to do with episode 9's challenge) or an Immunity Token that would give her immunity until the 14. She choose the immunity and received an Immunity Token. -During the elimination, she was relieved to be the 5th one safe. -TB looked surprised when the V-Hole was revealed.